


You Caught Me Staring

by tomatopudding



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex blushes a lot, Alternate Universe - High School, Cutesy, Fluff, Getting Together, I think that John is a popular kid but I'm actually not sure, M/M, Shy!Alex, not a lot of forethought went into the context of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander has had a crush on John Laurens since the first day of high school. His favorite classes are always the ones that he shares with John, regardless of the subject. Usually, Alexander can get away with staring, but today he gets caught. Featuring an inordinate amount of blushing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Caught Me Staring

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am writing another high school AU instead of working on stuff for The Hamilton Family Album. This was inspired by the videos Oak posted on Instagram of him and Anthony dancing in their dressing room. I was particularly inspired by the way Anthony's hair bounces when he moves. Despite that, the hair doesn't actually feature very heavily. Oh well. On an unrelated note, you can not believe how long it took me to come up with a title for this.
> 
> They're in tenth grade at this point.
> 
> No connection with my other high school AU. Obviously.

Math was Alexander favorite class on Tuesdays. Not because he liked math--he hated it and wished to burn every single Algebra textbook in existence and then go back in time to kill whoever invented the damn thing--but because that was the class where he sat behind John Laurens. Well, not _directly_ behind him; one seat behind and one seat to the left, which was the perfect position for Alexander’s favorite pastime: John Watching, an art perfected over the first year and a half of his high school career.

 

He had long since mastered the skill of writing in the lines of his notebooks without looking and Alexander used this skill the most in math class. Even as he wrote strings of letters and numbers, his eyes were tracing the swoop of John’s nose, the flare of his cheeks, the curve of his jaw, the constellations of his freckles. Alexander loved seeing that small furrow in John’s brow and the way the pink tip of his tongue poked out of his mouth and rested on his bottom lip as he concentrated on the equations on the board.

 

Today, Alexander was having more trouble than usual paying attention to the teacher's droning. On most days, John kept his curly hair in a ponytail, much like Alexander himself, but today it fell loosely around his face. Alexander had known that John’s hair was curly, but he'd never realized just _how_ curly. The curls were tight and springy, reaching nearly to John’s shoulders. Every time John moved his head even the slightest bit, his hair would follow at a slight delay and literally bounce into place. Alexander wanted nothing more than to tangle his fingers in it. He was also very tempted to reach out and tug on a curl just to watch it spring back into place. It was supremely distracting and Alexander found himself unable to keep his notes within the lines.

 

Maybe it was the lack of Alexander’s note taking or the increased intensity of his stare, but on this day John took notice, head turning slightly so that his gaze caught Alexander’s. And Alexander was truly caught, he simply could not look away from those eyes. John’s lips curled into a warm, sincere smile. Alexander tried to smile back, but his mouth did not want to cooperate. John must have seen something in Alexander’s eyes because his smile morphed into a smirk. Alexander’s tongue darted out to moisten his lips. John’s eyes darted to follow the movement before shooting Alexander a cheeky wink. Alexander looked away, his cheeks flushed. He heard a small huff of a chuckle from John and his face heated further.

 

When class finished, Alexander was out the door before anybody else, his backpack hooked only on one shoulder and his textbook and notebook clutched to his chest. It was lunch period next, so Alexander found the bathroom by the math classroom, which was furthest from the cafeteria, blessedly empty. Alexander let his backpack fall to the floor and balanced his book on top before bending to splash some cold sink water on his face. The blush on his cheeks was stubbornly refusing to fade, so Alexander averted his gaze from his own reflection. He leaned against the counter, watching the dribble of water swirling down the drain.

 

“That's quite a waste of water.”

 

Alexander twitched in surprise as an arm entered his field of vision and shut off the tap.

 

“You've been watching me in class.”

 

Alexander didn't look at John, keeping his gaze trained on the drain, “Sorry.”

 

“Don't be,” John assured him, “There are worse things in the world than having the attentions of a cute guy.”

 

Alexander finally looked up, his heart fluttering at the warm smile on John’s face.

 

“You think I'm cute?”

 

John laughed lightly, “Every girl in our grade thinks you're cute. And,” he added with another one of those quick winks, “a fair number of the guys.”

 

Alexander flushed again, “Really?”

 

John let out another laugh and stepped forward into Alexander’s personal space, cupping Alexander’s cheek with one hand. Alexander swallowed, his eyes flicking down to John’s lips and then back up again. John’s eyes were shining.

 

“Stop me if you don't want this,” John murmured, giving Alexander time to respond before pressing their lips together.

 

John was kissing him. _John Laurens_ was kissing _him_. Alexander opened to the gentle probing of John’s tongue against the seam of his lips, instinctively tilting his head in order to allow their mouths to slot together better. Alexander’s eyes fluttered shut as John’s tongue languidly explored his mouth, letting out a small whimper when John’s free arm wrapped around his waist. Alexander’s own hands rose to rest on John’s hips as he began to push back, twining his tongue around John’s and delighting in the happy sigh his enthusiastic participation elicited. When they separated, John rested his forehead against Alexander’s, pulling the other boy close.

 

Alexander kept his eyes closed, reveling in the way their breaths mingled in the space between them. When Alexander finally allowed his eyes to open, he found himself looking directly into John’s searching gaze.

 

“I like you a lot,” Alexander breathed out, wanting to assuage that glimmer of questioning in John’s eyes.

 

“I like you too,” replied John, his voice soft and intimate.

 

Alexander felt the blush rising once again.

 

“You're so cute when you blush,” John chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to Alexander’s lips, “Go out with me?”

 

“Okay,” Alexander agreed, happily accepting another kiss in response.

 

The moment was broken by the loud rumbling of Alexander's stomach. The flush in his cheek returned full force when John giggled.

 

“I didn't eat breakfast,” confided Alexander in an embarrassed mumble.

 

John released Alexander long enough for him to grab his bag and books before slinging a possessive arm around Alexander's shoulders to steer him out of the bathroom.

 

“Lunch is on me.” 


End file.
